


Surprising Kevin

by BSBLover2538



Series: BSB Birthday Fics [3]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Cousin Incest, F/M, M/M, Surprise Sex, Surprises, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Kevin wants to celebrate his birthday with his family, but one person missing dampens the mood a bit for him. A surprise from his wife turns the night into something Kevin never expected.





	Surprising Kevin

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 48th Birthday to my favorite Boy, Kevin!

Kevin opened the front door, smiling happily seeing Nick, Lauren, Howie, and Leigh standing there. It was his birthday, and he was having all his brothers and sisters over to enjoy the night together. Their kids were all being watched by family, and they were all looking forward to kid-free time together. 

“Hi guys!” he enthused, and all four hugged him tightly. Kevin looked at Nick and Lauren closely. 

“How is it going guys?” he asked, and Nick and Lauren smiled at him. 

“We are good. Things seem to be calming down” Nick replied, and Kevin nodded, giving them another hug. 

“Kris is down in the basement, go chill down there. The other four should be close behind” the four made their way downstairs, and Kevin waited for AJ, Rochelle, Brian, and Leighanne to show up. 

Five minutes later, he opened the door back up, seeing AJ, Rochelle, and Leighanne standing there smiling happily. Kevin looked at Leighanne, wondering where his cousin was. The older woman frowned slightly. 

“Brian’s under the weather, he didn’t want to infect everyone” she said regretfully, and Kevin’s smile dimmed a bit. He hated that his cousin would miss the get together. 

“I understand, but I’m super glad you guys were able to come” Kevin replied, and hugged Leighanne, AJ, and Rochelle close. He walked with them downstairs, and grinned seeing his family together again. Leighanne explained what happened with Brian, exchanging a look with Kristin that Kevin missed. 

“Thanks for coming tonight guys, I know it was a last minute thing. I appreciate it more than you know” Kevin grinned as he pulled Kristin to him, his wife laying her head on his chest. 

The nine of them settled down and talked about what had been going on while they were on their break from tour. Kristin brought down some cupcakes, and they all sang happy birthday to their oldest brother. They began giving Kevin his gifts, and Kevin deeply appreciated each of them. 

“Thank you all for the wonderful gifts. You guys know me so well” he grinned. The green-eyed man was surrounded by UofK and Chiefs apparel, along with a few gift cards and gag gifts. Kevin settled back down, and pulled Kristin back in his arms. 

His wife got up a few minutes later, and kissed her husband passionately, leaving Kevin smiling goofily up at her. She smirked lightly, and pulled him up into her arms. Her hands went to his jeans, and she pulled them open, pushing them down.

“Baby…” Kevin groaned, and Kristin chuckled softly. 

“You have one more gift love” she smiled, and Kevin wondered what the hell it could be. He had nearly everything he wanted. Kristin bent her husband over the couch, exposing his ass. 

“Stay baby, and you will get your gift” she cooed, and Kevin nodded. He stared at the couch cushions, so he never saw what came next. 

Brian moved into the basement. He had been hiding in the laundry room for the last two hours, having had snuck in earlier when Kevin was getting ready for the night. He, Leighanne, and Kris had planned this all out. Brian smirked as the others saw him come in. He put a finger to his lips, and they nodded. 

“Happy Birthday Baby” Kris grinned, as Brian moved behind Kevin, and ran his hands along his ass. Kevin squeaked, knowing instantly who was touching him. 

“Brian!” he whimpered feeling Brian leaned down over him, his head next to his. 

“Happy Birthday cuz” Brian whispered, and Kevin shook. It was well known that Kevin loved being taken while being seen by everyone. The others had seen Kristin take Kevin before, but this would be the first time for Brian to take his cousin like this. 

“Come on baby, let’s make this worth your while” Brian cooed, as he dropped his own jeans, rubbing his cock along the crack of Kevin’s ass. The older man whined softly. Brian grinned and thanked Kris for the lube, as their wives snuggled on the couch together, smiles on their faces. 

Brian opened the lube and applied the slippery substance to his cock liberally, along with his fingers. Kevin groaned feeling Brian enter a finger, pushing against it as he felt the intrusion. 

“Brian” he whimpered, and said man leaned down, nibbling on Kevin’s earlobe. 

“Yes babe?” he asked, and Kevin whined, pushing more against his finger. 

“Want cock please” he moaned, and Brian smirked, pushing a second finger in, and starting to widen Kevin’s hole. 

“Soon babe, I promise. Don’t want to hurt you” Brian grunted as he worked his fingers in the tight muscles. 

The others watched with fond smiles on their faces, the wives beginning to help their husbands out with the issues they were developing. It wasn’t uncommon that the other guys would get off watching Kevin be taken. His little kink worked to their benefit. 

Kevin nearly cried feeling Brian take his fingers out, before feeling his cock rubbing along his hole. He cried out feeling the thick cock stretch the ring of muscles. It felt like his body was on fire, but the pain soon turned to pleasure. 

“Move please Bri, please” he begged, and Brian started moving his hips, going in and out of his cousin’s hole. 

“Ungh” Kevin groaned as he felt Brian’s thickening and throbbing cock in his hole. He couldn’t believe that this was happening right now. The younger man grunted as he sped up a bit, fucking his cousin a bit faster. 

“So tight Kevin” Brian fucked Kevin happily, as he wrapped a hand around Kevin’s own thickening member. 

The two heard AJ and Nick’s yelps as they let go, and Howie had his hands in Leigh’s hair as she sucked him off. Kristin and Leighanne were whispering softly to the other, grinning all the while. Brian moved faster, his hand stroking Kevin off at the same time. 

“Fuck Brian” Kevin groaned as he felt himself get closer to the edge. Brian grinned as he pounded into his cousin. 

“So close babe” he whispered, and smirked seeing the older man lightly shake at the hot breath in his ear. Kevin nodded in agreement, also close. 

Both men cried out as they shot their loads out. Brian’s painted Kevin’s walls, while Kevin’s coated Brian’s hand. The two panted softly as their orgasms eased, and Brian pulled out of his cousin. Kevin turned around, and pulled Brian into a fierce and loving hug. 

“Thank you so much! I loved that, and it was one of the best presents I could have gotten!” Kevin gushed, as Brian hugged him back. He kissed the top of his cousin’s head, and Brian groaned, wiping it off. 

“Really dude?” he griped, and Kevin grinned. He pulled Brian to the vacant couch, and snuggled him close. He looked at their wives, and Leighanne and Kristin beamed happily. The other six were all sated, Howie having pulled Leigh into his arms after shooting his load into her mouth. 

“How?” was all Kevin asked, and the three in the know looked at each other. 

“I remembered you saying that you wanted to be with your cousin at some point, and I went to Brian and Leighanne. They were for it, so we came up with the idea to do it for your birthday. Brian snuck down here while you were getting ready, and waited in the laundry room. Leighanne and I knew the entire time, while the others didn’t know what was going to happen” Kristin explained, as Nick snorted softly. 

“I had a feeling something was going to happen. Once I saw Kris push Kevin over the couch, I knew Brian was here. We’ve seen Kristin take Kev too many times for it to be her” Nick smirked, and yelped as Lauren smacked the side of his head. 

“Excuse my husband, he’s yet to learn tact in certain situations. Kev, was this a good birthday celebration?” Lauren asked, and grinned seeing Kevin’s beaming smile. 

“Yes! Loved that so much! Thank you so much Brian, Leighanne, and my loving wife. I love spending time with all of you, and to get fucked by Brian made it that much sweeter” Kevin replied, and Brian tightened his hold on his cousin. 

“Well, next birthday we have to celebrate is Monday! My baby’s birthday” AJ grinned, and kissed Rochelle happily. The woman in question blushed, and kissed her husband back. The others all settled down, Kevin going back to Kris, while Leighanne got up to go back to Brian. 

They all looked at each other, thankful to have the family and life they did. Each birthday was special to them, and they celebrated it in whatever way the birthday boy or girl wanted. The ten of them were closer than ever, and could only see their bonds getting tighter as the years continued to go by. 


End file.
